The principles of the silver complex diffusion transfer reversal process, hereinafter called DTR-process, have been described e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,014 and in the book "Photographic Silver Halide Diffusion Processes" by Andre Rott and Edith Weyde--The Focal Press--London and New York, (1972).
In the DTR-process non-developed silver halide of an information-wise exposed photographic silver halide emulsion layer material is transformed with a so-called silver halide solvent into soluble silver complex compounds which are allowed to diffuse into an image-receiving element and are reduced therein with a developing agent, generally in the presence of physical development nuclei, to form a silver image having reversed image density values ("DTR-image") with respect to the black silver image obtained in the exposed areas of the photographic material.
A DTR-image bearing material can be used as a planographic printing plate wherein the DTR-silver image areas form the water-repellant ink-receptive areas on a water-receptive ink-repellant background. For example, typical lithographic printing plates are disclosed in e.g. EP-A-423399 and EP-A-410500.
The DTR-image can be formed in the image-receiving layer of a sheet or web material which is a separate element with respect to the photographic silver halide emulsion material (a so-called two-sheet DTR element) or in the image-receiving layer of a so-called single-support-element, also called mono-sheet element, which contains at least one photographic silver halide emulsion layer integral with an image-receiving layer in waterpermeable relationship therewith. It is the latter mono-sheet version which is preferred for the preparation of offset printing plates by the DTR method.
As for other printing plates it is required that the printing plates obtained according to the DTR-process have a high printing endurance, good ink acceptance in the printing areas and no ink acceptance in the non-printing areas (no staining). It is furthermore desirable that the number of copies that have to be disposed of because of ink acceptance in the non-printing areas (so called toning) during start-up of the printing process is limited. To obtain a printing plate of high printing endurance the wear of the printing areas on the printing plate should be as low as possible.
In addition to the above requirements the image on the printing plate should be of high contrast to ease the visual inspection of the printing plate. A lithographic printing plate obtained according to the DTR-process using a mono-sheet DTR-material having on a support a photosensitive layer comprising silver halide and an image receiving surface layer contains a reflective silver image in the image-receiving surface layer on a background of black less reflective silver in the photosensitive layer resulting from therein developed silver halide. As a consequence the contrast between the silver image and background silver may be poor so that visual inspection is more difficult.